


I Brought You Home

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, Fantrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Silenced Reflects on the night that he and Thalasso met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Brought You Home

The first thing he remembered was the warmth surrounding him and how different that had been from what he perceived to be only a few minutes prior. The softness of the blanket was the next thing he had noticed, but no sooner had he started to feel comfortable that the pain forced its way back into his consciousness. His very bones ached and his skin seemed to pull too tightly over his frame. The sudden wave of agony forced a whimper form his throat, but even that was weak and almost imperceptible. He still could not see, for his eyes refused to open, but the presence next to him was obvious. Gentle fingers brushed back his hair and he heard them say something, but listening was difficult. Focusing on anything other than how much his body wanted to rebel against living was near impossible. Staying awake proved too much, and he lost himself in sleep once more.

The next thing he remembered was waking up, still wrapped in warmth, but the pain was gone. Something was being pressed to his lips, and it was then that he realized he was now propped up on something soft. Pillows, he assumed, helped to keep him in the proper position for drinking out of the glass someone was holding for him. His eyes obeyed his will this time, and the blurry image of another troll came into view in the dimly-lit room. Long black curls, kind violet eyes, and horns that curved back elegantly. Those were the only details he was able to process before his memory faded back into darkness.

It was not until the third time he awoke that he was able to move. His thin fingers twitched and curled tight in the blankets, taking in the velvety and pleasantly plush quality of the fabric. The person next to him breathed a relieved sigh and took his hand carefully. This time he was able to understand the words he heard. 

“My heart rests a bit easier each time you awaken.”

It was a smooth voice, no sharp edges or noticeable snags in the vibrations, and it was not so deep as to be imposing, but a charmingly low tone that had a soothing quality to it. The words were like honey, spoken sweet and sticking in his ears stubbornly. Silver-tongued was an understatement for this troll. 

All he could do was sort of stare, and the sea-dweller’s ear fins twitched slightly under his silent gaze. When he didn’t speak, the other continued. 

“My name is Thalasso Runeveil, and you are in my palace. Seeing you out there all alone and so cold just wouldn’t do, so I hope you do not mind my bringing you here. If you can speak, I would very much like to know your name.”

The olive-blood parted his lips, and Thalasso leaned closer. 

“Islwyn.”

Another brilliant smile from Thlasso made his heart flutter for a fraction of a second. The cool cloth dabbing at his forehead brought him out of his slight daze. It was then that he noticed that there were no other trolls in the room. Had this person taken care of him by himself? Surely he had servants, or even slaves, who could tend to him. The room though was too lavishly decorated to be just anyone’s room.

“Where are we?”

His mind was still hazy, but he was sure the question had come out right. However, Thalasso had looked at him quizzically for a moment.

“Hm..? Oh, this is my bedchamber. Don’t worry, you have had this bed to yourself since you arrived about a week ago. Ah..I am the only one who knows about you being here, so please do stay in here until I have a chance to announce your presence. I wouldn’t want my guards to mistake you for an intruder.”

Islwyn couldn’t fathom why a high prince of the empire would care to take him in, nurse him back to health, and keep him safe from further harm. The strangest part about it was that he couldn’t find it in him to distrust Thalasso in the slightest. His train of thought was interrupted by the smell of food, and after a quick look around he noticed that the violet-blood had uncovered a tray with soup and bread on it.

“It is not the meal I would usually serve my guests, but I was certain that your stomach would fare better with something mild.”

Setting the tray on the bed next to Islwyn , he dipped a small spoon into the soup and brought it to the smaller troll’s lips. There was a slight hesitation before the olive-blood opened his mouth. It felt truly odd, being catered to by the type of troll who would normally not even look his way. He had never felt safer than he did at that point, and he selfishly thought to himself that he didn’t want to leave. 

It was not that he wished to be served like this forever; it was just that he wanted to never leave this person’s side. It was an instant feeling of both loyalty and affection that he could not quite understand, but welcomed into his heart because there was nothing else for him when he was out in the world with no one aside from his lusus. 

A bit of panic rose in his chest when he remembered the small dragon, and he was just about to voice his concern when he felt movement under the blankets next to him. A small lump formed and moved until a small white snout was visible, followed by the rest of the reptile’s body. He stretched his wings for a moment, then let out a quiet rumble that his charge had come to associate with relief and contentment. He climbed into Islwyn’s lap, curling up with his head rested against the troll’s stomach. A gentle scratch behind his wings relaxed the small creature a bit more. Neither troll spoke again until Islwyn had eaten all he could. 

“If it would please you, I would welcome you to stay here as long as you like.”

The olive-blood’s eyes widened marginally. He could not imagine why Thalasso would offer this, or what use he could really be. He was barely reaching maturity, his eyes not yet there full green hue, and his skills were based on survival, not servitude. What would living here even be like? It was entirely possible that this was all an act, and that Thalasso just wanted some sort of pet. Despite being unsure his body already seemed to have decided, as he found himself nodding in reply.

The Silenced opened his eyes. Remembering all of that was beginning to be more painful than anything. In the beginning , he had thought of himself as in debt to Thalasso, but time and time again his friend would tell him that he had more than repaid such a debt the moment he agreed to stay. Thalasso had been so happy, his eyes lighting up and the most beautiful smile curving his lips and showing his teeth. It was as if some secret prayer the prince had had been answered that night, and he certainly never let a night go by that he didn’t treat The Silenced like a blessing.

He supposed that’s what made it so hard; to deny himself the chance to truly love his prince, and then to lose him so suddenly and have his entire life torn from his grasp. Holding his breath he wiped the tears from his cheeks, trying desperately not to remember holding Thalasso as the light left his eyes. That same smile upon his face, and his last words spoken through pale, blood-spattered lips. 

Such memories as these drove the words from his tongue, giving him true reason to hold the title so many had attributed to him.


End file.
